Colors of the rainbow
by Monster-the-dragon
Summary: a song fiction for the Sonic/Blaze fans rated T for safety


COLORS OF THE RAINBOW  
>Sonic was on his way to tails workshop, for tails had something to show him, at first he didn't want to, but tails said it would cheer him up, he was on his way. '' Why did we have to leave?'' He sadly asked himself, ever since Sonic and Tails returned from Blaze world, he has been feeling down and Tails had tried to cheer him up, but all in vain, Sonic arrived at the workshop and knocked on the door and it opened instantly. '' Glad you came sonic, i think this will cheer you up.'' He said and dragged sonic inside. '' Here it is.'' He showed sonic a keyboard. '' Tails it's a keyboard.'''' Not just any keyboard, this one runs on a chaos emerald, which gives it a large number of different tunes.'' Tails then inserted a chaos emerald in it. '' There use it whenever you want.'' He said and walked outside, sonic stared at the keyboard in a few seconds. '' Might as well try it.'' he said and sat at the keyboard, it took some time, but after a while he found the perfect tune. '' Now what to play, i know.'' He said and began to play.<p>

colors of the rainbow  
>So damn sure you wanna look kind<br>24/7 on my mind.  
>All i ever wanted is to be with you<br>Make me feel so brand new

Tails came in the door quietly, followed by Knuckles, Rouge, Amy, Cream and cheese, Vanilla, shadow and the chaotic, they all stood out of Sonic's sight and listened to the song, but unaware to them the chaos emerald did more then increase the number of tunes, as it began to glow.

I thought i could love no more  
>One to many times before<br>Every time i look up to the sky  
>I got you on my mind<p>

(MEANWHILE IN BLAZE'S DIMINSION)  
>Blaze was sitting on the bridge where she said goodbye to sonic and tails, with a sol emerald in her hand, she sighed and was about to go, when she heard a familiar voice singing, she turned around. '' This feeling, Sonic?'' She thought and listen to his song. '' It is sonic.'' She said smiling, then her sol emerald began to glow, but she didn't noticed<p>

Colors of the rainbow shine so bright  
>Every time i look in to your eyes<br>It´s the colors of the rainbow fills my soul  
>Over and over just like you do<p>

(SONIC'S DIMINSION)  
>Sonic still unaware that his friends were watched. '' This feeling, Blaze?'' He thought and the chaos emerald glowed brighter,<p>

Colors of the rainbow shine so bright  
>Every time i look in to your eyes<br>It´s the colors of the rainbow fills my soul  
>Over and over just like you do<br>Just like you do  
>Over and over just like you do<p>

(BLAZE'S DIMINSION)  
>Blaze listened carefully to the song, but she still heard lots a footsteps, she turned and saw Marine and the coconut crew and Gardon. '' Your highness, who is singing?'' Gardon asked, she smiled. '' Sonic, sonic is the one who's singing.'' She said and turned back to the ocean and the others joined her and her sol emerald glowed brighter, but no one noticed.<p>

Colors of the rainbow  
>So damn sure you wanna look kind<br>24/7 on my mind.  
>All i ever wanted is to be with you<br>Make me feel so brand new

(SONIC'S DIMINSION)  
>Tails smiled to see he finally cheered his brother up, but still he had a bad feeling and it was confirmed when a tear ran down his cheek, but he wiped it away and shrug off the bad feeling, the chaos emerald glowed brighter.<p>

I thought i could love no more  
>One to many times before<br>Every time i look up to the sky  
>I got you on my mind<p>

(BLAZE'S DIMINSION)  
>'' Sonic, i really wish that you.'' Her emerald glowed brighter, but she was to caught up in he thoughts to notice. (SONIC'S DIMINSION) '' Blaze, i really wish that i.'' The chaos emerald glowed brighter.<p>

colors of the rainbow  
>colors of the rainbow<br>colors of the rainbow  
>colors of the rainbow<p>

(BOTH DIMINSIONS)  
>'' Were.'' The emeralds glowed brighter and was noticed. '' Herethere.'' Sonic's friends tried to call Sonic away from the board, but he didn't listen, same thing with Blaze.

colors of the rainbow shine so bright  
>Every time i look in to your eyes<br>It´s the colors of the rainbow fills my soul  
>Over and over just like you do<p>

'' With.'' Then all seven chaos emerald appeared around sonic and all seven sol emeralds appeared around Blaze. '' Me/you.'' They both said in unison and both sets of emeralds glowed like never before

colors of the rainbow shine so bright  
>Every time i look in to your eyes<br>It´s the colors of the rainbow fills my soul  
>Over and over, just like you do just like you do<p>

In front of his friends, sonic disappeared. '' Sonic!'' They yelled in unison, in Blaze's dimension, the sol emeralds continued to slowly circle around blaze, she turned and between the crowd, she saw seven multi color lights walking along the beach, she stood up and ran to it, she gasped to see sonic with the chaos emeralds slowly circling around him. '' Sonic!'' She called and sonic turned to her and they dashed to each other and held hands and the emeralds got in between each other, still slowly circling around the two. '' Blaze there's something i have to tell, i love you and i hope you do to and i want to stay with you and-'' He was cut off by blaze placed two fingers over his lips. '' Say no more, i love you to, sonic the hedgehog.'' She said and itched closer to him.'' Please call me sonic.'' he whispered and their lips collided in a deep passionate kiss, their kiss were intruded by a emerald falling to the ground light less. '' Seems we only have a limited time together.'' Sonic said with regret in his voice. '' Then let's make every second count.'' Blaze said and dragged sonic away from the crowd, she stopped and looked behind them, but didn't see the crew, then she threw herself at sonic, if they could the emeralds would sweat drop. [10 emeralds later] Blaze were lying undressed beside sonic, sonic looked at Blaze, but she looked hurt. '' What is it Blaze?'' He asked, she sighed. '' I shouldn't have done that.'' She said and a tear rolled down her head. '' Why?'''' Because, I'm a princess and i can only love and prince.'' She said as more tear began to form from her eyes, [2 emeralds left] sonic just snickered. '' Can you keep a secret?'' He asked and she nodded, Sonic then took off his glove and showed her a ring on his finger, she gasped. '' You married?'' Sonic shook his head [1 emerald left] '' It's a ring of the royal family.'' Blaze gasped again. '' Does that mean?'''' Yes I'm a prince.'' He said putting his glove back on, blaze sat jaw dropped. '' But do you keep it a secret?'''' Do you like people to call you highness, instead of your name and trapped with royal duties?'' She shook her head. '' Then we something in common.'' He smiled at her, then the last emerald hit the ground and the chaos emeralds disappeared, alone with Sonic, the last thing she saw from him was the smile she fell in love with. '' See you soon Sonic, prince sonic.'' She said and heard gardon's voice and she quickly got dressed. [SONIC'S DIMINSION] Sonic appeared in front of his friends. '' Wow where did you guys come from.'' They smiled at his return. [LATER THAT NIGHT] Sonic was sitting on the roof of Tails workshop, then said quietly.

Over and over, just like you do


End file.
